It is difficult to adopt voice coil motor (VCM) technology, which is typically used in conventional camera modules, for use in an ultracompact camera module, which aims at achieving low power consumption, and thus research regarding the technology has been actively undertaken.
A camera module mounted in a small-sized electronic product, such as a smart phone, may be frequently subjected to shocks during use. In addition, the camera module may minutely shake due to the trembling of the user's hand while taking a photograph. Therefore, there is a high necessity for a technology capable of incorporating an optical image stabilizer into the camera module.
Various handshake correction technologies have been recently researched. Among such technologies, there is a technology of correcting handshake by moving an optical module in the x-axis and y-axis directions, which define a plane perpendicular to the optical axis. Since the technology moves and adjusts the optical system in the plane perpendicular to the optical axis for image correction, its structure is inevitably complicated, and thus it is not suitable for miniaturization.
Furthermore, there is the necessity for accurate sensing technology in handshake correction. A camera module is provided with various devices for generating magnetic force, and the sensing technologies employ the magnetic force. Since such a plurality of devices for generating magnetic force may apply the magnetic force to an unrelated sensing device, the sensing accuracy of the sensing device may be deteriorated.